To Be Young
by Simplicitive
Summary: Sebastian Smythe has made Blaine Anderson completely aware of his attraction towards him, and he's sick of watching Blaine waste his life with Kurt. Sex in later chapters. Seblaine fic.
1. Pilot

"Look, Sebastian, this has got to stop."

The cozy and usually warm Lima Bean coffee house began to slowly turn into a battle field when Blaine Anderson spoke those words in a painfully biting tone. The brunette on the other side of the table cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, a smirk gently playing on his lips as he leaned in a little. His initial position on the wooden chair, which was refined and elegant with his straight posture and shoulders confidently pushed back, was brought inward and made his gray v-neck shirt shift down a bit lower. He glanced from side to side, checking if his current prey's obnoxiously homosexual boyfriend was near them, and prompted his defense.

"There is so much more to life and to _you_ that you don't understand, Blaine," the dark-haired male sighed, leaning back into his chair and shaking his head, "no, I'm right!" Sebastian insisted, "you don't get it. There's more to life than being a quiet little couple that goes on cutesy little dates and just cuddles all of the time. One day one of two things will happen; you're going to regret not doing more things you can now when you're old, or you're going to grow tired of this happily-married good-kid act!"

Blaine shook his head and sipped his coffee, which ended up not being his coffee at all, judging by the taste of cognac. He quickly gave the cup back to Sebastian and drank from the one left of his right hand. He hoped that wasn't enough to get him drunk.

"I'm not just content being with Kurt, Sebastian. I'm in _love_-"

"You don't understand love," the brunette promptly stated, leaning back into his chair and folding his arms across his chest. Their eyes expressed emotions words could not within that moment: confusion, frustration, incredulity and exasperation.

Silence.

"That's a lot of nerve… to tell me what I feel and don't feel," amber eyes looked at him with scorn, but Sebastian refused to give up under that stare when he was so damn sure of his gut feeling.

"You… are in the prime of your life. It starts now. And whether you realize it or not, Kurt is practically a safety. Yeah, he's fun and cute and all, but you could do so much better than that average-life cute get-up. You're not really living. It's… pathetic, watching you two be so damned content with yourselves when you could be meeting the rest of your generation, making a mark in other people's lives and living it up. Love isn't just being happy with one another, or even just being there when they're fighting or being there when they need your support. Love isn't just enjoying one another's company either. Love is a lot more passionate and driven… and intense."

"Kurt and I _are_ intense."

"No, you two are like the elderly couple in the front row at the retirement home that hum the songs we sing to them for our monthly community service as Warblers."

Blaine sighed.

"Have you ever tried E?"

"What?"

"Have you," Sebastian said slowly, "ever tried," he paused, making Blaine's eyes roll, "ecstasy."

"No."

"How about… salvia,"

"No."

"Pop rocks while kissing?"

"No."

"Seriously!"

"Look, just because we're not out there in the party scene risking our lives or trying drugs doesn't mean we're not alive, and it doesn't mean we're not in love!"

Sebastian shook his head. Perhaps he needed to come from a different angle.

"My philosophy in life," he said slowly, "is that there is one person out there that fits you exactly. But, there are other people too. There are plenty of people out there that you could be happy with and in love with, and that continues in degrees - you might like your boyfriend, but you have a more intense relationship with a good friend that you haven't even thought of, or someone walking down the street that you'll never talk to, etc. That level of communication and emotion between certain people can either be high or low depending on how well your personalities and bodies match. Follow me?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well there are also people that match you only so far, but they're enough for you.. Kurt is one of those people, Blaine," he said softly, touching the former Warbler's hand, "And you can't deny that you feel something for me you're scared to admit, because if we continue our relationship romantically that would mean ditching Kurt, something that is so damn comforting and warm and pleasant that you don't want to risk. And you can't bear to hurt him. So you instead hurt yourself… and your ability," he retracted his touch, sipped his cognac spiked coffee, and looked straight into those clear brown eyes as if he could see Blaine's reply coming through them.

Bright blue gazed at him and practically tore his beliefs to shreds. Was Sebastian right? His entire philosophy made sense. And he _was_ scared of hurting Kurt, and he couldn't deny that he had considered being with Sebastian before despite his confident exterior to his boyfriend.

"You have winter break soon, right?"

Blaine snapped out of his reverie and nodded, tilting the cup to drink some of his coffee and realizing that there was no more left. He was losing his grip on things fast.

"Well the Warblers are having a trip. A sort of community bonding thing plus dance and song practice… you know. Now, I didn't bring it up - it was actually Nick who did - to invite you and to try to convince you to go, but everyone was for it. They all really want you there, including myself, and I won't deny it. And hey, maybe it won't be bad to have a little change of pace. The trip is next month, so let's meet up next week - same time, same place, same day - and you can tell me whether or not you want to go then, hm?" Sebastian gave Blaine a smile, gathered his things and his coffee, and said "see ya" softly upon leaving.

He sat at his table alone, thinking about Sebastian sitting across from him with his button-down shirt and smirk, his soft hair and muscles… and about Kurt's pale skin, high voice and flamboyant outfits. The two of them were practically aliens to one another, from planets that had separate orbital systems and cultures… creatures of mystical background that were placed on this planet and that both happened to love him.

Blaine hated this. This entire charade that Sebastian was playing, insisting on convincing him to come to "Warbler" orientated events and insisting that he was playing some sort of good kid act! Maybe he wasn't that good of a kid after all, what then? Would Sebastian no longer find him charming or cute? Why did Sebastian even like him anyway? He had no redeeming features other than his voice. Sebastian…. Was honestly quite attractive, in a way that is different from Kurt. Kurt was a goddess of his own broken world that did not succumb to the horrors or tragedies that surrounded him, but made something beautiful out of all of it and could heal his broken and wounded body no matter what he had gone through. Kurt had a loving touch and a peace of mind that no one he met ever had. He was caring, gentle, loving and so, so warm… he made Blaine love him and crave him with every look and touch. How could he simply wager all of that?

"_Kurt, something that is so damn comforting and warm and pleasant that you don't want to risk."_

Blaine groaned softly and leaned back into his seat. Perhaps… the Winter Break Warbler trip wouldn't be so bad. There was no way of judging it now.

He sighed, threw out his empty coffee with a gentle clatter made by the inner contents of the black trashcan coming in contact with his cup and left the Lima Bean in his usual strut, hands fumbling with his zipper as he stepped into the cold with the unmistakable dignified poise of a Warbler. The cold air filled his lungs and burned his nose, chills running up and down his spine as he clenched his hands in his pockets.

And, for the first time, he doubted his love for Kurt.


	2. Step 1

The first gentle ring of the Skype chat made Sebastian's ears perk up, but he didn't look away from his current Calculus problem until the second one. Too many people on his Skype were too eager to talk to him _all _of the time, and it got quite tiring after a while… well, everyone got tiring but Blaine.

(16:01)blainers: hey

(16:02)blainers: is this a bad time?

(16:02)sebxasxtian: Nope, not at all! What's up?

A pause. What was Blaine doing?

(16:04)blainers: can I call you?

(16:04)sebxasxtian: go ahead.

The familiar Skype ringtone soon echoed from his speakers and dominated over Panic At the Disco's Ready To Go, which had been softly playing to keep the deafening silence from taking over his mind. Sebastian really hated silence. He answered the call, a bit annoyed that he would be looking quite shabby versus his normal appearance in his gray and red flannel shirt and white v-neck top. At least his room was clean.

"Hey," he said softly. God, Sebastian could feel how tired he was through the deep vibrations of his throat.

Blaine ignored the chills that went up his spine and let his finger fumble with the microphone's wire. Boys and their tired voices… jeez, couldn't he get a break? Sebastian was sexy without even trying. "Hey," he managed out with a strained voice, clearing his throat right promptly afterwards. Sebastian felt Blaine's guilt about to burst into his next words before they were spoken.

"Look, if this is a bad time for you—"

"It's not, it's not. Calm down. You know that you're my top priority," he grinned, running a hand clumsily through his hair, "just say what you need to say. I'm really bad at guessing."

It wasn't the first time Blaine had seen Sebastian wearing his thick-rimmed rectangular glasses. He guessed that they were reading classes of some sort, or perhaps he wore contacts throughout the day like most people who had bad vision. Wait, what was he supposed to be doing? He pulled his eyes away from Sebastian, suddenly regretting calling him in the first place.

"Blaine, it's really obvious something is bothering you. And if you don't tell me… I'll force it out of you the hard way," Sebastian smiled at the thought.

"It's just that… You were right. I've been thinking about last Wednesday, about what you said… and I realized that..." he stumbled, trying to word all of the emotions that had been running wild in his head for six days, ultimately failing.

"That you want me."

"No! No, I… I don't know, Sebastian," he had a navy tank top underneath of his jacket and bit his lip, spiking blood from the tender flesh as he did so but ignoring the pain regardless. "I don't know what I want anymore."

There was a pause. His music was still playing, and it had shuffled to Regina Spektor.

"How about… I give you a test run."

"What? …I don't know what you're saying," Blaine was curious. He leaned into the screen as if he could actually feel Sebastian's human heat through the bright artificial light, looking for the answer in the massive pool of pixels.

"You come over to my house and we pretend like we're a couple and we're having a date together. You know, like… as if I'm showing you what I'm offering. Sorta like a treaty," Sebastian had that grin on his face again and Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, I don't know," he chuckled nervously. Going over Sebastian's _house?_ He was practically asking for… well, to cheat on Kurt. No way he was doing that.

"It's not cheating," Sebastian practically read his mind, and Blaine felt awfully exposed when the Warbler had called out his personal thoughts. Being around Sebastian made him feel, well, like a child. Constantly being scolded or caught in the act of a forbidden deed. Immature and prepubescent, like some sort of… grade schooler!

What was worse was that Sebastian had, on more than one occasion, referenced his relationship with Kurt as "grade school" and "drenched school boy innocence." Blaine's thoughts began to wander again as he pondered how it would be like to be with Sebastian, as a real couple… as honestly together. Experimenting… with Sebastian? There was no way he could.

"Do you have anything with Kurt tonight?" the devil teased, smirking at him through the webcam. Blaine shook his head slowly, and when that smile broadened across Sebastian's face Blaine shook his head, laughing.

"No, no, Sebastian! I can't, really,"

"No, you're not weaseling out on me this time Anderson. You're coming over tonight. It's Friday for Pete's sake! Live a little, will you? It's not cheating if you're coming over my house for help. You'll give me voice lessons," he grinned again, "if you can keep from moaning too much."

Oh _God____this man – _

"I'm sorry, but I really can't. It's… it _is_ cheating Sebastian."

"No, it's not. It's called broadening your perspective. It's called playing _house_. Come on Blaine, please? Just for tonight. I'll make you dinner, we'll talk and be a cutesy wittle cupple," Sebastian teased into the microphone, Blaine feeling awfully hot all of a sudden from embarrassment.

He couldn't help feeling weak under that blue gaze. It made him blush and laugh across a computer screen, talk about his most private feelings to a webcam and through a keyboard… Sebastian just made him feel comfortable and, for lack of a better word, happy. It's not like Kurt never had before, but… it was different with Sebastian. Blaine felt suffocated at times at McKinley with Kurt, and even when they smiled at each other it just wasn't as open. There was an invisible wall he couldn't climb across, no matter how hard of a mask he tried to place over his dwindling confidence. But Sebastian…

Sebastian was able to radiate the courage and power that Blaine had always strived to.

He was so damn pleasant and peachy in his own smooth skin and bright smile. He knew when he was right, wasn't afraid to shove it down your throat if need be, and could admit he was wrong. Blaine didn't know how he did it – instead of apologizing and conforming, he would simply say "you're right" and Blaine's day would be turned around. Just knowing that the most confident, stunning Warbler thought that he was right was enough for him to feel like he was up at 110% all over again. And who wouldn't? Who could downright reject this, well, _high schooler_ that he had the magical gift of self confidence that could reassure people with words that seemed so empty and worn?

Blaine was certain that Sebastian had some sort of… power. He had a magical ability, the right answer, the key to everlasting life – something made this guy so damn sure of himself all day every day, to the point where it made him attractive. He radiated and surged – probably bled, too – tenacity and certainty. He didn't stop until he won, and he had no fear of anything standing in his path because he knew he could get anything out of his way.

Kurt's words made him smile, made him soft and tender and warm inside.

Sebastian's words made him strong, powerful and self-confident.

"Are you gazing at my ability to not only be a force of nature but also rock your world?" Sebastian teased gently, finally snapping Blaine's train of thought off of its track. There was that marvelous smile again… "I'm not taking no for an answer," he sang, his head high and arms crossed as he leaned back into his chair.

"Then you can have your yes and, well, _me _too… just for tonight though!" Blaine added quickly, pointing a finger at Sebastian through the webcam.

"That's good enough for me, but I don't know if you'll be satisfied with just one night!" Sebastian laughed huskily into the mic. Blaine didn't know how much more of this boy's sleepy voice he could handle until he'd burst.

"I'll be over to pick you up in 20 minutes, 15 if there are no cops. See ya!"

The call ended, and Blaine wondered what he had just gotten himself into.


	3. Step 2

Blaine Anderson was nervous.

He was trembling; his lower lip was quivering as he paced his room in small circles and spins, glancing hastily from the floor to the three other outfits he had created. He stopped, looked at his mirror and frowned. Would Sebastian think he was weird for changing after their webcam chat? _Is_ it weird on its own that he did? Did Sebastian change? Should he pick a different shirt, or…

It definitely was not this confusing with Kurt, nor was it as flustering or nerve-wracking. It also did not induce this much sweat from his palms.

This was first date syndrome.

Blaine breathed in deeply and changed shirts. No, this didn't look good either. When did Sebastian hang up the call? Did he have time left to pick another outfit, or –

He felt his phone vibrate. And, complementary to the gentle buzz, a car pulled into his driveway with the faint sound of tires rolling and a gas pedal releasing sounding earth-shattering.

God, how was he supposed to survive a whole _date_ with this guy?

_Here. Take your time, darling. ;)_

Smirky little bastard.

Blaine sighed, grabbed his phone and wallet, slipped on his tweed TOMS, and walked out the door. His shoulders were pushed back and he attempted to look, well, confident and not as nervous or jittery as he was inside. His hands were still perspirating though.

Sebastian had changed. It wasn't anything big, but he looked damn good in polos. And his arms… Blaine slid in the passenger seat and closed the door, glancing at his boyfriend for the night as he shifted around.

"Hey," Sebastian said softly, turning his head over and practically staring at Blaine. He felt a shiver crawl up his spine slowly as he moved his gaze upward to finally make solid eye contact.

"Hey," his voice was just barely a murmur.

"Are you nervous?"

God, the obvious was wonderfully painful to listen to.

"No, I'm j-just…"

Blaine felt his face heat up.

"Calm down," Sebastian whispered, placing his hand on Blaine's. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and Blaine loosened a little.

"I won't do anything that you don't want," Blaine bit his lip, nodding as the hand retracted.

That was an hour ago.

Now, the high-strung feeling had disappeared, disintegrating into nothingness as Blaine rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, breathing his cologne that smelled _damn_ good as they laughed and chuckled and cuddled oh-so-comfortably in an absurdly festive home that was certainly prepared for Christmas a month early. Love Actually was right at it's epilogue and Blaine was grinning like a five-year-old.

"Your cute is showing," Sebastian whispered, his arm around Blaine's waist, underneath of the boy's arm. His hand was right at Blaine's hip, stroking gently up and down Blaine's side as they continued to close the space between their bodies.

Sebastian didn't really feel like moving, and he felt the same vibe from Blaine as the credits rolled. He kissed Blaine's forehead, moving his lips across Blaine's soft, sensitive skin and enjoying the small sounds that begged for him to continue with each passing second…

Their lips brushed against each other's briefly before Sebastian attacked Blaine's, eagerly suckling his tongue and working his mouth harder and harder, causing Blaine to swiftly become breathless. There were desperate gasps and gulps for air in between the attacks, and Sebastian had no plans on stopping any time soon –

Kurt.

Blaine stopped, breaking away from Sebastian's more than willing advances and turning away with a revolting feeling and a pile of guilt consuming him from the pit of his stomach. God, how could he do that? To Kurt? To their relationship – to himself? No, this was a bad idea and dammit he had known it from the start. Why did he even come to Sebastian's house?

"Isn't this what you want?"

Sebastian watched Blaine's expression morph into each different feeling, sighing when he saw Blaine turn away.

"I know you don't want to hurt him, but Blaine, _Blaine_ – look at me!"

He turned his head around slowly, too afraid to counter Sebastian's demands anymore. Those blue eyes had changed his entire viewpoint on relationships and life with a simple conversation – who knew what they would make him do next?

"You are the most talented person I've met," he confessed, placing his hand on Blaine's, "and all he's going to do is hold you back."

"How do you know that?" Blaine snapped, turning at Sebastian and frowning, "How do you know that he's so bad for me? I mean, couldn't you be as equally deconstructive as he is? What makes you think that you're so much better than Kurt?"

Sebastian laughed, retracting his hand as he was taken aback. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously!"

"For starters, I'm not a _prude_, nor am I acting like our relationship can't continue past second base."

"Sebastian!"

"Don't yell my name back at me. I know exactly what I'm saying, and I'm right. Relationships are about sharing the stress, helping each other's burden, being one joined team and meeting problems together. Kurt's giving you more stress, and definitely taking more than giving back. How many times has he really helped you and not caused problems?" his smirk had dropped.

"If you were with me, you wouldn't have had to leave Dalton, either…"

"I didn't mind leaving Dalton for him."

"You didn't mind leaving your family behind? Your boys, your friends and best friends that accepted you after your horrible experience at public school? You left and now you're treated like crap there. You've told me about it, and it pisses me off how they treat you for granted! You know how the Warblers are at Dalton. Why would you ever abandon all of the friendship and fun that we have every day to go to the New Directions? A _public school_, no less?"

"I don't know! Okay, I just… I don't know. I love Kurt, Sebastian. I still do. Sure, I left but it's not like I regret it. I love being closer to him, to be… in love."

"Then how are you sure you're even in love with Kurt?"

"If I'm not in love with Kurt, what am I in love with?"

"Being in love."

"What?"

Sebastian sighed, leaning his head back. "You're… just in love with being in love. You might not even have more feelings for him past a friend, you just like the feeling he gives you and not really him. Sure you may care about him, but…" Sebastian trailed off. He bit his lip.

"What do you feel when you think of me?"

Blaine paused. "What?"

"When you think of me, what do you feel? What sort of feelings do I give you?"

"Uh… well, I don't know… I can't really answer that. It's sort of awkward…"

"You make me feel proud. You make me feel like I can do anything I want to, as if nothing can stop me and that I have no limits. You make me feel confident in myself and what I do, and that even though things may not be going well that I can just try again tomorrow because at least today you're by my side. Blaine Anderson, you make me feel complete," Sebastian's eyes met hazel and he could see Blaine melting as he spoke each word.

"You only need to trust, to be loyal to, and to enjoy one another. That's all you need for a relationship. I can give you so much more than that, Blaine."

"Sebastian, look, I don't know about this…"

"No Blaine, you look! How long are you going to cheat yourself out of the obviously better choice?"

"Kurt and I are happy!"

"No, you're just scared of going after something that you want!"

Silence.

"I go after the things I want. I get in trouble for it, I get yelled at and people are damn jealous of me because I have the guts to give my all for something that I'm driven for. Not many people will give their all for their goals. They give 70%, 80% at the most and then count themselves out if it doesn't happen. I'm willing to risk everything and anything for us… for a relationship. And if what you've told me is true, Kurt obviously is willing to go to college and leave your relationship behind. What kind of dedication is that?"

"He's doing it for school! Sebastian, if he gets in it doesn't matter anymore – he's making it big!"

"And leaving you with small, yeah I can see that!"

"It's not small! I just want what's best for him."

"And I'm thinking realistically! In his future picture, smooth sailing means without you. How long can your perfect couple act go until the distance consumes you? Until Kurt caves in and some rising star steals his heart away?"

"I'm done with this conversation, Sebastian," Blaine stood, his face tinting pink as he heard his blood pumping in his ears. Sebastian grabbed his hand.

"This conversation doesn't just end when you want it to," he growled.

Blaine swallowed hard and begrudgingly sat back down, sinking into the sofa. He slipped his hand out of Sebastian's and sighed, shaking his head as his eyes flit nervously from the ground back to his friend's face.

It made him think.

"Are we friends?" Blaine asked Sebastian quietly.

"We're potential love interests," he countered, folding his arms, "and I don't get demoted to friend status."

Blaine couldn't stop his smile and turned away to hide it instead, looking around the various pictures on the walls and on the shelves of the Smythe home. He didn't understand why Sebastian was so set on having _him_ of all people, when he could obviously get anyone.

"You're not just some _love interest_ to me, Blaine. I guess I worded that wrong, now that I think about it. You're one of the very few crushes I've ever had, and I know that if you and I were together we would be unstoppable," he leaned back into the seat and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little.

Sebastian never showed this side before, and Blaine was, for some reason, attracted to it. This sloppy, almost desperate side that still held his head high in frustration. However, he couldn't…

"Let me love you," Sebastian whispered, leaning into Blaine.

Kurt…

Blaine subconsciously began leaning into Sebastian's kiss, his eyes slowly closing as their faces became closer, Sebastian's breath on his lips and the heat emitting so dangerously close…

The kiss was soft but rough, full of force and power and angry lust that made Blaine tremble. They had begun slowly but, much to Blaine's surprise and pleasure, Sebastian began to hungrily ravage his mouth. His lips felt raw and bruised but he didn't stop—he didn't want to stop—the kissing. Sebastian's hand wandered down to Blaine's crotch and gave it a tight grab, making Blaine cry out sharply.

"You're hard," Sebastian whispered against Blaine's lips. God, he felt so lost right now.

"I—I, I'm… f—fuck!"

He grasped Sebastian's shirt as he felt the large hand on his cock delve into his pants and press against his boxers, playing with his balls and running its fingers up and down his hardening length. He groaned, leaning back into the sofa and holding onto the cushions as he let Sebastian have his way with his body.

"S—Sebastian!"

His cock was freed from its confinements, the hard, pulsating and heated length an angry red and throbbing violently against the cooler air around it. Blaine watched Sebastian's head go down in anticipation and waited for the sensation.

And when it hit, he was gone.

There was a hot, soft, and powerful muscle against his most private areas and it was obviously not planning on leaving until it had tasted everything. He shivered and cried out when Sebastian's lips kissed the head of his cock and his tongue probed into the slit, Blaine's chest heaving as his dick was enveloped into Sebastian's mouth with a painful slowness.

"G—God, Sebastian, I can't…!"

His breathing hitched and his hips started to buck, making Sebastian have to press them down onto the seat as his mouth did the work. The sound of squelching and slickness echoed as his saliva dribbled down Blaine's length, coating it thickly in the fluid with each roll of his tongue as it twitched with excitement. He sucked hard and worked skillfully on Blaine's cock with each second going by, until…

"Sebastian!"

His voice quivered and cracked, caught in a throaty moan as he came into Sebastian's mouth. He swallowed the hot liquid, the little bit seeping out of the corner of his mouth quickly caught by his tongue and licked back up. Blaine gulped hard.

Sebastian took Blaine's hand and pressed it against his chest as he kissed him. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"I only get nervous when I'm with you. I'm not making this up," he whispered.

"Please understand."


End file.
